White Lion Tea Company
HISTORY White Lion is a luxury, lifestyle beverage brand. We are known for providing upscale tea programs in the hospitality industry: hotels and resorts, cruise lines, restaurants, spas, and coffee service venues. Our comprehensive product line includes pyramid tea sachets, loose teas, iced teas, gifts, and amenities. We are distributed nationally through Sysco Foods and Avendra-approved US Foods, Gourmet Foods International, and Universal Companies. Founded in 1998 by Kathryn Petty, White Lion continues to evolve. Our recent brand extension, White Bamboo, is positioned to compete with Tazo in cache’ but with a Bigalow/Celestial price point. The line is 100% organic, Fair Trade, and green. Our supply chain is responsible, efficient, and fully traceable from garden to cup. Pride Mission is about sustainable social change, one life at a time. We are passionate about providing pride and dignity through the economic empowerment of girls and women via scholarships and Fair Trade initiatives. A portion of the proceeds, provide scholarships to the deserving girls in the village where our tea and coffee is grown. We have the capability of co-packaging and manufacturing custom private labeled tea programs for hospitality, food service, and retail venues. ABOUT US White Lion Traditional Tea offers a collection of rare, beautiful whole leaf teas and tea sachets from the world's finest gardens. The teas are harvested and masterfully prepared using the old world, "orthodox" method. The top two leaves and leaf bud are picked by hand, then processed with loving attention to time-honored technique - the result is in the cup. The flavors are smooth and refined, ranging from soft and subtle to full and complex. Today, White Lion Tea has become an established luxury brand offering an assortment of high quality, whole leaf, hand-harvested teas, as well as Honey Pearls®, Spa Ciao®, and other gifts and amenities, packaged to appeal to national and International wholesalers and distributors, as well as retail consumers. Impressive White Lion or private-label packaging is also available, which can be custom designed to fit the look and feel of any business. White Lion’s numerous distribution channels include Amazon, Atlanta Foods International, Sysco, and Universal Companies; and businesses such as Marriott, Starwood, Hilton, MGM, Gaylord and Holland America proudly offer its products. KATHRYN PETTY, PRESIDENT & FOUNDER Kathryn Petty entered the business world at the age of 17 at a State Farm Insurance agency. After earning a dual degree in nursing and business, Kathryn established her own State Farm agency in Deerfield Beach, Florida. Over the course of 15 years she developed this branch into a multimillion-dollar business, and sold the agency in 1994. Her passion for life and natural entrepreneurial talent led her to a second career in tea business. Kathryn founded Sir Aubrey’s Tea Company in 1998, but it wasn’t until 2000 that the dominant White Lion brand emerged. She became certified with the Women’s Business Enterprise National Council in 2003. An active member, Kathryn served as the WBEC-West Arizona Vice-Chair in 2010, progressing to the WBEC-West Arizona Forum Chair in 2011. White Lion Tea, with its award-winning packaging, is served in some of the world’s finest resorts and spas and has earned a customer base that is the envy of the industry. Under Kathryn’s leadership, White Lion aligned with Universal Companies in 2010 to provide distribution to resorts, spas, and salons across the United States and abroad. White Lion products are available through Avendra-approved Atlanta Foods International and Sysco Foods nationwide. WHITE LION MISSION There is pride and dignity in economic empowerment. That's what Pride Mission is all about. We provide opportunity through education and jobs for individuals who would otherwise be overlooked. In Kenya, girls are often overlooked. They are seen as a liability to be married off as soon as possible while the family or tribe will pool resources to educate a boy. We provide scholarships to the girls in the villages where our tea and coffee is grown. According to the World Bank, “Educating girls yields a higher rate of return than any other investment available in the developing world.” In the United States, we are committed to support adults who have physical, intellectual or developmental disabilities by giving them good jobs in the state-of-the-art coffee and tea packaging facility where our single serve cups are produced. These jobs not only foster self-worth, they enrich and transform lives. Pride Mission is 'teaching people how to fish' to create sustainable social change…the result is self-reliance, pride and dignity, one life at a time. Make a difference. Join the Pride. External links * Official website ** About Us ** Mission Category:US tea companies